jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
James Emirzian Waldementer
James Emirzian Taylor Waldementer (native name: James Taylor / nicknames: James Born in January 03, 1999) is a Finnish born and American-Thai was the independent development known for MMD CG Picture Skit / Creative director / Lead game designer, developer / lead artist designer, art director / Lead game programmer / Lead artist department, artistic supervisor / Graphic designer / special effect animator / 3D modeler, lead technical director and Founded of 2006, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and he is best known for the numerous as the small indie games for direction number of made the graphic designer has Traditional artist, Digital artist was theme style of metallic tek. He works to indie studios on James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. was located at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak that prior on made like PC Windows games produced for shareware game quality from works with varying production on independent game development company played as (James Taylor), And for his provided made around of independent anime web-media recalibur in the HomeTek Studios: Attack On Titan The Recalibur, Black Bullet The Recalibur, Steins;Gate The Recalibur, Black Rock Shooter The Recalibur, RWBY The Recalibur, Fate/EXTRA The Recalibur. He is works to production company as JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. by led made the stop motion animation videos composition to Pixel Bricks Pac Man The Great Adventure an stop motion web-internet series made around 2018. During the year is leading up by formed of First Assistant Technical Director usually to the making type career has mixtures includes: Conceptual Designer / Lead Game Designer / Game Tech Design / Programming / Artist Department / Graphic Designer / Pre-Production Conceptual Design / 2D Animation / Digital Artist / Artistic Supervisor of Background Art / 3D Modeler Builder / Cutscene Animation / Technical Director of Animation, that would to cooperative unit with hosted James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios decided are making these Anime Recalibur universe for creatively has artist, detailed, anime style. On the Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. he developed to created American-Thai anime style from the inspired japanese animation industry, It was running by himself received as being anime-styled was only being indie anime studios to Blue Niuxlius Tales Animation Studios, inc. He used program on MikuMikuDance was new generally MMD CG Picture Skit is started from November 2016 has made created around on Fall 2016, He is the one of the being creative direction running program on Live-action photography and CG visual effects that has resemblance film from maker masterpiece Live-action and animation film such as: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back In Action and even the CG visual effects was halfy on live-action scenes includes: The Mask, Casper, Joe's Apartment, Lost In Space, Small Soldiers, Stuart Little, Inspector Gadget and others. In Earlier 2018, James Taylor began the cosplay career joined since around from December 2017, Between January 2018. His roles cosplayed as Men In Black and developed from Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz Early life James Emirzian Waldementer was born in Finnish from the middie on 1990's. The James families married in Finland on couples on setted in period to 1999. Later the three years. James Families moved to the Thailand has first visited to located to Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. Built into the new houses at earlier somewhere to 2004. James has the great relationship to James Family and James Sisters, his brought to enjoyable from lifetime wide range has junior student class from First School as easy his going sometimes. James Taylor managed with her teacher it started out to first artist has junior had with stylish on Action-pack and explorer. Later passed by in 2006. He started on career works with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. as Co-founder of independent game development studios, which would to make their beginner programming and game designer decided that making in progress onto examples under of the direction. In Modern age at 2017. James started to developed on the small indie games and PC windows indie games in full production operated as independent development career in period on present day. Career James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. James Taylor began to created and founded of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was started on career is Lead game designer, developer on platforms with PC windows and soon were to opened up production companies of played company as James Emirzian Waldementer Software Company with his start the computer program on brought to Game Maker 8.0 engine. After he learned to game programming, scripter, code, system via on his Beginner skills. The two of digital artist toolkit is used Paint.NET and Photoshop was James start making his together to the Independent games development studios national of American-Thai industry from 1990's game development histories. His made created to small indie games as numerous of many straighten from project titled game. His game designed and developed to PC windows prior to Shareware games. James Taylor would go on the ROBLOX creates any insources on indie game development server in throughout of server internet layout is initially are opened by hundred games page, While he being working to possible at less is longest to development cycle has 3,100 game project to do works his studios own department at Studios: James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Game Room, Lead Game Development on his libraries into the storage for fully internet server. James Taylor was colleagues student at Second School place onto his made traditional artist of his fellowing to James Software Co. The reworked game development whose to Chimera Beast previous at 1993. Which was the creatively in artistic style on themed Internet Wargame. The subsequences is top one of his career as the Independent Development, But his currently still made their art style top one numbered largest is Lead Artist Department and Artistic Supervisor. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Cosplayer (2018 modern age) James Taylor also was addition aspirations to be came one of the popular hits adaptation anime art designer recently last seen year from 6 months took from the social on photography cosplay pictures. James Taylor contact on the social media somewhere at the cosplayer where met. He even the art style has Don Bluth art style pursue onto the throughout on Career to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. due to his feeling comes think about for being any impressed that info from personal life himself. He initially layout art department on desk studio at their end of December 2017. James Taylor began the cosplayer career to shown anime characters that have appearance somewhere to events took in Thailand location. By the age is 19. He began the socially reclusive and afterward he resulted was themed like the New science fantasy and pure-action, Retreated from the creatively has First Assistant Technical Director whom on the causes to Creative Director on MMD CG Picture Skit around the pictures took spent the current have 18 months long. He contacted to where was met at marketed Ban Tak. And after he ended up to encountered was beautiful girl with her to closely relationship more then James Taylor was an God-big brother is fellow to new girlfriends is called attention addition that should cosplay comes think it is called her "Miku-Chan Cosplay" with the fellowing indie game creator of James Taylor who would to works Website design, builder, written, digital artist, background artist and others types, And afterward she would to going later being wished her cosplay played roles as Miku-Chan cosplay. James Taylor working on the layout artist department decided to used the digital art anime-styled as Men In Black and Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz roles characters to Agent J and James Stuart. James Taylor think about the Ban Tak as lived from girls at marketed remember mentions from January 2018. Everytimes he was think about like Anime-cosplay. James Taylor written the libraries was 10 million and many million things he had to character detailed and character design onto traditional artist. Library was included to Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz with Men In Black as once. Until he began to cosplayer around January 2018 between is February 2018. James Taylor was lure boy to home alone from provided having any the traditional artist and digital artist was American-Thai anime style but instead to usually runs on his company Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. He even the create fill to Adaptation anime art designer on traditional that numerous around the worldwide is considered that have numbered on the working in progressed. James Taylor was shown the first photograph that have James Stuart in this seen like Prototype version of casual suits style on posted in Instagram. James Taylor notable was initially immediately to construct on the website layout internet on rigging with graphic designed still goes onto filled in many pages. This part on the James Taylor comes detailed make character design developed on anime style has Agent J from movie Men In Black, which has the appearance should the equipment black suits businessmen and having the sunglasses. And even further the second one appearance cosplayed roles to James Stuart from developing on anime virtual pop rock band Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz web-media described who would having any Prototype casual suits outfits of James Stuart. He is very example on the containing approximately on anime web-media sets in 2010's has James Stuart stated 19 year-old boy. Who appearance to be black suits to extra handles part on clothing. His armour suits to attached any style like Transformers from TV series or even the movies. The designed on the proof-to-concept was anime character designed figures to features some theme Science fantasy and Pure-action instead to Omega Boost from the video game PS1. Resources onto the experiment that have he likes to known for Jet Omega Back Packer. aspect the tested out some conceptual art material plan was the department many things attempted, Then he shows to final version and revision upgraded upbeat back packer jet fighter pack. James Taylor hopefully the event that soon this period. And he later to used to takes girlfriends with Miku-chan cosplay to comes location somewhere anykinds. Works Independent Game Development * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. see the game pages lists of the designed and developed Known Works James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. James Software Co. HomeTek Studios Mention Person Approximately was born from the Canadian is 1979, goes to Finnish acknowledge is born from 1999. Following with his Seumas McNally game designer passing from suffered by Hodgkin Diseases is predecessor the sucessfully is shortly after the winning of Independent Game Festival 2000. Tread Marks, Which was honoring of the McNally is leaves through from Philippe McNally was younger brother is turned out from Seumas honor on memories to loss lead member of Longbow Digital Arts. After the 2006 founder by James Emirzian Waldementer by pass to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. by the time is year 2018. The honoring of Seumas McNally first place has passing of the first phases to 1979. It had it to born from 1999 acknowledge is months about January is cleared been second place with James Emirzian Waldementer. Once it, James Taylor find out about Tribule of Seumas McNally. He's decided to shared memories honor from Canada involved else with credited being remembered to McNally on James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. as well as production company to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. See also * Seumas McNally (game designer) - (Born from seen 1979 until passing 2000) External links * James Emirzian Waldementer on Youtube Personal Account * James Emirzian Waldementer on Facebook (personal account) * James Emirzian Waldementer on Instagram * James Emirzian Waldementer on Linkedin Category:Living people Category:American-Thai independent development Category:Indie game designer / developer Category:1999 births Category:People from Mai Ngam, Muang Tak